1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for managing data, and a data management system using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for managing data collected from sensors, and a data management system using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, information analysis using big data has been actively conducted.
Further, technology development and application of internet of things, in which things are connected to each other through internet to send and receive information, has also been actively conducted.
If the technology development and application of internet of things is accomplished, a massive amount of big data will be generated and used, compared to at present.
That is, various types of information are collected and analyzed by a large number of things to be able to provide various services and derive a variety of information.
However, a variety of information collected by a large number of things, including smart phones, existing around persons, may include personal private information, and the collection, storage and usage of such personal private information may lead to anxiety about leakage of personal information and may be involved in invasion of privacy.
Therefore, security of data is important in the technologies for managing and using data.
As one of the methods of improving the security of data, there is a method of encrypting data and decrypting the data as needed.
However, it takes a lot of time and cost to encrypt and process a massive amount of data. Further, it also takes a lot of time and cost to decrypt the encrypted data in order to use this data.